


Weapons Love

by novembermond



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Don't Try This At Home, Dubious Consent, Gun Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-31
Updated: 2010-07-31
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembermond/pseuds/novembermond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schuldig is being his usual self and Crawford teaches him a lesson - with a loaded gun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weapons Love

“Oh god, Yohji!” Aya moaned. He clawed at the pillow as Yohji kept pounding into him from behind. He didn’t even know why he suddenly wanted nothing more than Yohji’s cock, when just a minute ago they’d been tending to the flower shop as usual. Aya had no time to follow this strand of thought, as pleasure overtook him and

 

a slap brought Schuldig back to his immediate reality. He was sitting in a chair in Crawford’s office and apparently he hadn’t looked attentive enough.

“You don’t spend enough time in your own head.” Crawford chastised him.

“But it’s so entertaining!” Schuldig wouldn’t even deny he was getting high at other people’s emotions and the kittens were so cute with all their neuroses. The redhead grinned at Crawford, only to be met with the barrel of a gun to his face. 

“Undress.”

Schuldig grinned some more. “If you ask so nicely…” He got up and removed his clothes slowly, trying to be as seductive as can be at gunpoint. Then he hopped up on Crawford’s desk, spreading his legs as an invitation. “Come here…”

But instead of putting the gun away and touching Schuldig, Crawford used the gun to do so. Like a sick caress he let it slide from Schuldig’s neck down his torso, circling a nipple and going lower. The red head’s breath caught in his throat. He liked the prickling sensation of danger and the fact that he couldn’t read Crawford’s mind like everyone else’s – oh, he could enter Crawford’s mind, but the impacting visions disoriented him so much he couldn’t tell up from down, much less hear Crawford’s actual thoughts – gave it an extra edge. He was rock hard long before Crawford even reached his genitals. When he did however, he first ran the weapon up and down Schuldig’s length, before he went farther down and nudged his perineum.

“I’ll do whatever you want, babe, just don’t pull the trigger, mkay?” Unlike Farfarello, Schuldig’s definition of pleasurable kink didn’t include severe bodily harm. 

“Don’t ever call me babe!” Crawford hissed and before Schuldig could react he’d whipped the gun up into Schuldig’s face and pulled the trigger.

“Oh fuck.” Schuldig stared at the ceiling for seconds until he could summon the strength to lift himself up on his elbows again. The shock was still running through his body. “It wasn’t loaded?”  
“Oh it is loaded alright, but I knew there was going to be a blockade.” 

“Fucking Oracle”, Schuldig muttered.

“Welcome to your own body. It’s an adventure.”

 

“Wow.” Yohji sighed. “I’ve been fantasizing about this since forever, but never thought you’d let me. Actually I thought you’d go after me with that katana of yours if I asked.”

“Funny,” Aya answered, stretching lazily. “I’ve been waiting for you to ask. What made you change your mind?”

Yohji dared to wrap one of Aya’s locks around his index finger. “I don’t know. I had this sudden urge to do it.” He laughed. “Care for a second round?”

“Just remember that if you annoy me too much – I do have that katana around.”


End file.
